Anna is Crazy
by Frozinfatuation
Summary: Anna has gotten sick and is prescribed medicine, while Elsa wasn't watching she stuffed some candy in her mouth which she ISN'T supposed to have . . . Anna just wanted to see what would happen. Elsa has to take care of her and try to get her sister under control before she ends up hurting herself or something
1. Chapter 1

Anna has gotten sick and is prescribed medicine, while Elsa wasn't watching she stuffed some candy in her mouth which she ISN'T supposed to have . . . Anna just wanted to see what would happen. Elsa has to take care of her and try to get her sister under control before she ends up seriously injured.

Elsa stood outside of Anna's door after being notified that she wouldn't get up. Yes, Anna did sleep like the dead, but she usually would have been up by now. She was even offered _chocolate_ by Gerda. It's _**Chocolate**_ how could you not want it!

It's been a week since the great thaw and this is the first time she'd ever had to do this.

'_CHOCOLATE_! . . . How can I compete with that! . . . And she always gets up for it. ' Elsa thought confusedly. With that realization the queen decided that her sister _Must_ be sick or something, because she never turned down her chocolate.

Elsa closed her eyes, and took a deep breath; as she cracked the door open slightly, she prepared for the worst. She slid into the partially open door and shut it quietly.

"Hey Anna? . . . Are you OK?" The queen asked quietly, while walking towards her sister's bed gracefully. She didn't want to disturb Anna, just in case if she had a headache.

"Mmmmnnnugh. . . n-no." Anna mumbled, her brain fogged from sleep, and the pain she was suffering from.

"Yeah, you don't sound too good. . . Is it a fever, or a cold, sweetheart?" Elsa questioned, gently pulling the blankets from the princess' face so she could see how bad it was.

"I'dunno, but I-I'm cold. " The strawberry blonde replied, sinking deeper into her bed.

Anna looked absolutely miserable, her face was flushed, and some of her hair was sticking there. Her bed-head hair actually looked worse than it usually did too.

"Oh no, Anna you have a fever" her sister concluded with worry in her voice, as she felt Anna's forehead, "Oh wow, that's pretty bad, I'm going to send for the physician, OK?

"Do you have to go?" Anna asked sadly.

The queen froze. The cold never bothered her, but at those words Elsa received a painful reminder, one that gave her bones that disturbing and unfamiliar feeling. She wanted to get rid of those chills, as quickly as possible.

It was at this moment she vowed to never leave Anna in a time of need, unless she gave Elsa permission.

"No, Anna I don't have to go, I promise I'll stay here until you feel better." Elsa said while she sat on the bed, next to Anna's curled-up form. The princess had somehow managed to shrink down to a third of her normal size. "I do need to send for the doctor though . . . so may I have permission to stick my head out of the door for a quick second? " the queen asked hopefully wanting to get Anna feeling better again.

" . . . Uh-huh. . . Don't forget your breakfast." Anna reminded, making sure Elsa had everything she needed.

"Ok, I won't." the queen assured while walking towards the door.

Ugh, I want some chocolate. Anna thought, quickly checking under her pillow to make sure her small stash was still there.

'I'll eat some after I take that horrid medicine, I mean a little bit can't hurt, right?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi dudes/dudettes, thanks for actually veiwing my story, it means a lot to me, as well as those who favorite and follow. I've never written anything before so I'm new at this and your support is greatly appreciated!**

**Heck! I wish I owned froze****en, but I don't :,(**

**Onward my f****riends ! To the Story!**

* * *

><p>"Anna would you rather have chicken noodle soup or potato soup?" Elsa asked gently, turning to face her little sister, so sHechhe could hear the response clearly.<p>

Anna couldn't help but smile at the word potato, it was just funny."Po-tato!" She tried to shout but ended up whispering instead. Anna rolled her eyes with frustration, since she couldn't do much else in her sickly state.

Elsa passed on the order to Gerda with thanks, and sent for the Royal physician, Dr. Havvalor.

He worked in a close proximity to the castle, staying inside the gates in case of emergency. That closeness made it easier to send notices and informers quickly.

Havvalor had known the sisters ever since they were born, and knew princess Anna well. She had often visited the infirmary when her 'boredom fits' got out of hand; ending up with sprained ankles, and wrists from sliding on the hardwood floor.

He knew she could be extremely stubborn as well, though it had gotten better over the years. Taking medicine was always a struggle, because it tasted horrendous and no sugary foods were allowed to be consumed afterwards. Sadly, that included chocolate, and it was hard to keep the princess away from it.

Elsa walked over to Anna' s bed and sat on the edge, "So...the doctor should arrive soon to administer your medicine, and check your fever, okay?" She said as she placed a cool hand on Anna's forehead.

"Mhm. . .Ugh, I hate this...well not you being here...j-just my fever." Anna sighed, before closing her eyes with a small smile. "You know you...don't have to perch li- that, it's big bed."

Now she couldn't form understandable sentences either.

Anna just wanted her sister to be closer and more comfortable, however she wasn't able to think straight, it all felt hazy.

The princess furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at her own sentence. "What?" She whispered to herself, as Elsa simply grinned and chuckled at her inviting attempt.

"It's alright, I understand Anna, thank you." Elsa said softly, before repositioning herself next to Anna. She placed Anna's head in her lap so she could continue to cool her down.

"Ghuhmugh...nice," Anna mumbled, at her sister's cool hand on her face. " Thanks."

They both giggled, " You shouldn't talk so much sweetheart, and you're welcome. I don't like seeing you this way, so I'll do anything I can to make you feel better." Elsa replied, tapping Anna on the nose playfully, which made her smile again.

Three knocks resounded on the door in a seemingly foreign fashion, however Anna recognized it as 'The Dreadful Knock of Doom' from her haunting childhood.

At this thought Anna quickly grabbed Elsa's free hand for reassurance, failing to mute the small fearful whimper that escaped her throat.

Elsa rubbed her sister's shoulder lovingly "It's alright Anna, I've got you," she whispered before looking at the door. "You may come in." She informed him, in her queenly voice of important business.

The tall, thin man stepped into the room carrying his medical bag full of medicine and health instruments-

* * *

><p>️ "!STOP!" ️<p>

ﾟ {Honest Anna's input} ﾟ

"No, no, no that just won't do." (Anna says)

Let me rephrase that, now that I figured out how to work this... mechanized pencil."

~'...Carrying his evil man purse full of torturous weapons, and moldy potato juice mixed with liquid night terrors...ha ha oh yeah; and the tears of innocent children, how could I forget? "Open up... it's grape flavored!" He says, but I doubt if that "medicine" even knows what grape is. If it does, it's doing a very bad imitation!'~

"LIES! ITS ALL LIES! Lies wrapped in the false hope of grape flavored symptom reliever. It's too good to be true, TOO GOOD TO BE TR- "

"Anna calm down! Stop shaking her, and give the nice girl back her notebook." (Elsa says)

"But-"

" NOW, before I take away your chocolate privileges."

*hands me back notebook

"Sorry."

*Isn't she just wonderful!

➡️ { Back to story }

* * *

><p>Well, Anyway he was tall, and thin with greying brown hair, and kind green eyes.<p>

"Hello, your majesties, I'll try to make this quick. Just a few questions and then I'll check your temperature." He said with a kind voice, before grabbing the clip board from his bag.

At those words Anna tried to sit up a bit, but Elsa had to help.

The doctor sat down in the chair at Anna's unused desk,"Alright, have long have you had symptoms?"

". . . Yesterday." Anna breathed out, closing her eyes tightly with a face contorted in pain.

"Anna, you alright?" Elsa asked worriedly, before checking Anna's forehead again. " It's getting worse." She informed the doctor, with wide eyes.

"No no." Anna suddenly opened her eyes, which were reflecting her fever clearly. The normal teal color was replaced by a blue-grey color, and extremely enlarged pupils. Not to mention she had a strange, far away look in her eyes.

"Yeah, she definitely doesn't look okay, let me check her temperature now." Dr. Havvalor stated quickly taking action and grabbing the thermometer from his bag and handing it to Elsa.

"Here your majesty, if you could please?" He asked, holding out the thermometer with one hand, searching his bag intensely with the other.

"Yes, of course. Anna open up please, we're just taking your temperature."

Anna raised her eyebrows in response to the direct speech. Unbeknownst to them, her fever began giving her hallucinations. "Dentist?" She asked with a confused face, before shrugging her shoulders "Ahhhh..."She added in response, before the thermometer was stuck into her mouth.

"Queen Elsa, would you happen to know of any other symptoms she has been experiencing?" He asked as he looked at his clipboard again.

" Well, she's been cold, and I think she still has a headache from yesterday." Elsa answered glancing at Anna with a questioning eyebrow; the only thing she only thing she received in response was a small nod. Anna took the thermometer out of her mouth and handed it to Elsa. All the while, staring blankly at the divider across the room.

"She has a fever of . . . 104*!" Elsa shouted, completely forgetting that her sister had a headache. Then it began snowing from Elsa's worry.

" GAHHHHHHH" Anna screamed at no one in particular, she wasn't sure who shouted but she knew they were concerned at the some type of heat. This new information formed a hallucination of a warm relaxing fireplace in the library. Anna felt like someone was talking about her but she simply shrugged it off.

.Goodness. The queen took a deep breath, and stopped the snow." Elsa quickly apologized, as she laid the thermometer on the night stand.

"Oh! No worries, you're fine." The doctor quickly assured her.

"I'm going to prescribe the stronger fever medicine, because she is running fairly high. I can send this to Gerda if you would like your majesty." He offered inquisitively, ready to change his offer immediately.

"Yes, that would be great, thank you. Are there any side affects I should be aware of?"

" Yes, there are actually, The princess should know not to eat any sweets after taking the medicine, because it might make her...uh, a little more loco than normal." He chuckled it's also possible to have hallucinations from a high fever.", the doctor noticed the look of concern on Elsa's face as she stared at her little sister. ". . . And yes, that is normal behavior for a fevered person as well. Though, she might actually be hallucinating right now, because I'm sure the dressing panel really isn't that interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks again for reading my story! I get so happy when I get reviews and followers and favorites, like I just posted a new short story about Anna and Elsas sisterly relationship and 2 of my favorite authors favorited it! I got so happy that I actually started to sing the song "Happy" in the middle of play practice lol. **

I'm sorry that it's been so long but my grades are low and I'm stressed :(

**No I do not own the rights to frozen :(**

* * *

><p>Dr. Havvalor grabbed his bag before standing, "Well I must get going, but I hope she gets better soon. Don't hesitate to send for me, alright?"<p>

"I definitely won't, and thank you for your help." Elsa said with a smile of gratitude.

"No problem, good bye your majesties." he said as before bowing and leaving the room.

"Ok," Elsa sighed, "Anna?" Elsa asked hoping she would respond. But she continued to stare at the wall. " Hey, Snow angel? Anna? Please snap out of it. Guess what, when you get better we can go build snowmen if you want."

Finally Elsa got a response.

Anna gasped, " Yes! Where's the medicine? I'm ready! I was born ready! Let's go! Well... it not like we can go places I'm sick." She was definitely back to her normal self.

'Knock knock' they heard on the door.

"Come in" Elsa answered after walking to the door so she could open it.

Anna stared cracking up for some reason. 'Who's there' she wanted to say, but "Ow my head!" She whined clutching her temples instead. The pounding headache came back twice as hard now.

Gerda came in with soup, toast and tea on a tray.

"Thank you Gerda, I can take it from here though." The queen insisted politely, taking the tray.

"You're welcome your majesty." She bowed.

"Shall I come back with her medicine once you're finished?"

"That would be great Gerda, and how many times have I told you to drop the titles and formalities?" Elsa chided playfully with smile. "You're practically part of the family, and I'm sure my sister would agree."

* * *

><p>She laid the tray on the desk before turning her attention to Anna.<p>

"Si, Oui, I mean yes." Anna smiled after a look of confusion crossed her face. "Thanks." She said pointing to the tray, so she didn't have to mix up her words.

"Of course, sweetheart. Everyone is isn't the same without you to brighten things up. So, I really hope you get better soon, I'll be back later you two, Bye." Gerda responded, struggling with the urge to bow before she left.

"Alright, Anna time to eat, you'll feel better after you've had something in your stomach." Elsa brought the tray over to the bed, and sat next to Anna.

Even though it looked and smelled amazing, Anna didn't feel like eating. Her stomach was queasy, and her throat was swollen.

"But my stomach. . . And throat?"

" Will feel better after eating, I made sure it wasn't too hot for you. You really shouldn't be moving that much, because you're already energy deprived, so I've got it." The queen took the bowl of soup, ignoring the annoyed look Anna was giving her.

"Ehhhnnngh." Anna threw back her head and whined.

Seriously Anna? That's real mature for an 18 year old.

"Anna please? I just don't want you to strain yourself." Elsa insisted, taking the spoon from the tray and turning herself to face the princess.

"Ok, open up Anna."

Surprisingly, Anna managed to finish most of the soup... after Elsa threatened to take her chocolate away if she didn't eat any more.

Elsa had finished her toast, and put the tray over on the desk.

"Feeling any better, love?" She asked softly, rubbing Anna's back with a cool hand as she laid her head on Elsa's lap.

Mage "No, this feels nice though." Anna sighed, enjoying her sister's affection and concern. "Thanks."

The princess smiled, and closed her eyes.

'Awwww she's so adorable' Elsa caught her sister's contagious, and heartwarming smile.

"You're welcome Anna, I'd do this for you any day. I know I missed out on a lot, but I promise I'm going to make up for it all."

"You're the best." Anna hugged her sister around the waist, her eyes opening for a second when she giggled, before slipping shut again.

Elsa couldn't help but notice how adorable her 'baby' sister is when she's happy. Even Anna's fever couldn't compete with her bubbly personality.

Elsa couldn't stop obsessing over Anna's cuteness, and she let it slip.

"Awwww! You're unbelievably adorable Anna! I love you so much!" She gushed in a slightly higher voice, poking Anna's cheek lightly.

{ Elsa's input }

That was so out of the blue for me! Even to the point that it was slightly embarrassing. (stupid paleness) I was being completely honest as an older sister... My instincts must be kicking in. This is going to be fun!

{ Back to the story }

Elsa's face started to turn pink so she looked up at the ceiling, resting on the headboard of the bed, ". . . Um, I'm sor- " Elsa began laughing nervously.

After Elsa's outburst Anna was a little shocked, she had never been gushed over that much by her older sister.

"...Awwww, I love you too." Anna cut her off, laughing at her sister's randomness. "...Elsa, I'm tired."

" Sorry snow angel, but you can't fall asleep yet, Gerda is probably on her way with your medicine." Elsa responded sadly, looking towards the door as if Gerda was going to suddenly appear.

Coincidentally a knock was heard on the decorative door.

"You can come in Gerda." Elsa answered the unspoken question looking at Anna reassuringly.

The princess sat up slowly, yawning and rubbing her eyes before pulling the comforter up to her chest, and laying her arms on top.

"Alright, I brought her prescription medicine for her fever, it says 2 tablespoons for a temperature above 103'. And just 1 tbs. for any lower." Gerda read the instructions given to her by Dr. Havvalor, "No sugar after consumption. However, if it would somehow happen, the best idea would be attempting to sleep it off. Otherwise, it could be too much to handle, and things could get damaged... or injured."

Anna pretended to hallucinate, during the instruction's warnings. She put on a dead-blank face and stared at the dressing panel again, but she tilted her head to look as if she was a little confused.

For good measure, the princess opened her mouth a bit as well, just to add a dazed and 'out of it' expression.

" whaddya want." Anna mumbled quietly, trying to keep serious as well. "Well you can't have that oat-porridge-meal goldilocks... It belongs to lil' redhood. She's that girl who rides the bike down muffin lane. No, goldilocks everyone knows that, I guess you're just a little turtle."

"Anna... Are you alright? No you're definitely not alright, it looks like her fever rose again she's going to need 2 tbs. of medicine.

"Nooo ... Ha ha ha haha ha!" Anna quickly laughed off how upset she was.

STOP

{ Anna's Input }

"My plan completely backfired it totally sucked."

"Anna, watch your mouth." (Elsa)

'Anna watch your mouth' ugh whatever. (My thoughts and mocking)

"Sorry Elsa... Love you, mwah!"

"It alright, and I Love you too."

I know! Who doesn't love me, . . . Well, except for that little Satan spawn, Hans." * insert gagging here*

{ back to the story! }

The next thing Anna knew, she was getting a spoonful of 'the definition of a painful death' shoved down her throat.

" Ugh Ek guh euk yuck erg eugh eh!" Anna choked, fighting the urge to regurgitate everything. Then her eyes started watering, and her nose began to burn as she gasped for air.

{ Elsa's input }

"It's probably rude for me to say this, but it was actually pretty funny after I finished panicking."

"She looked like a fish out of water, Anna's so over dramatic sometimes, but it's very entertaining."

"I am not!"(Anna)

"Whatever you say Anna."

{ back to story }

" *gasp* Can't breathe." Anna croaked, grabbing at her neck as if she was dying.

"Anna stop it." Elsa looked at her with an extremely serious expression.

The princess coughed and gasped in last time " Alright I think I'm good. Phew, that was a close one."

Elsa playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it was, Anna."

"Hey, while you were out of it I asked Gerda to bring us some tea alright? She'll be here soon."

'This is my chance!' Anna thought happily," that was sweet of you dear sister." She smiled and patted her sister's arm.

'Aw, I feel bad for putting her through this. Though she did take my chocolate away that one time, so this will be considered payback.'

"That was creepy Anna, please never do that again." Elsa said looking a bit concerned.

Footsteps could be heard, making their way down the hallway. "That's probably her now." Anna guessed motioning toward the door with her head.

The queen got up and walked over to open the door for Gerda.

It was at this time that Anna quickly reached for her chocolate stash and ate some. Yet she forgot to wipe her mouth of once she was done.

Her older sister returned with 2 teacups. "All right, I'm sorry I forgot you couldn't have any sugar so I just put cr- ," her gaze dropped to Anna's mouth, and a stern expression crossed her face. Anna shrunk back, quickly getting ready for the explosion.

"ANNA I THOUGHT YOU WOULD Have Kno-! Oh my gosh... I'm sorry for yelling at you that was uncalled for." Elsa apologized quietly after realizing what she was doing and seeing her little sister's frightened face. She set the tea cups on Anna's night stand.

" I'm so sorry, Anna. It's not your fault, I didn't realize that you never heard the warnings." Elsa whispered hugging her sister gently.

Anna frowned feeling slightly guilty." Don't be sorry I should have known from previous warnings, so don't take the blame either."

Anna started feeling a bit strange after she was released from the hug. ' must be that mediciné or the candy.' she thought obviously nodding her head.

"Elsa I feel... straaaaange." Anna started laughing her head off for no reason.

* * *

><p>Alright bad news guys. My parentals are very strict about my grades so I might not be able to update for the next 9 weeks... It's so upsetting but I promise I won't give up in this story. The end of my grading period is in two days and we don't get report cards for like a week so I'll do everything I can to finish this story before then, alright?<p>

I almost forgot! Hugs and 3's peace out my homies!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long guys and I'm sorry it's so short. I have a question though should I put this in each of their p.o.v.'s because I think it would've cool to see their thoughts. And after that should I do each chapter twice? I would really appriectiate it if you send me answers or leave reviews.**

**thanks for reading I love y'all!**

**No I don't own Frozen. Awww jam it. :(**

* * *

><p>"Bubble bubble bubble! Pop pop pop." Anna started laughing her head off. "I'm sorry I don't know what that was. . . Ha ha ... Oh wow."<p>

"Um. . . Uh ... are you alright? You should probably get some rest Anna, it will help you recover faster."

"But I'm not tired! La la la, yeah yeah yeah! Not tired." She sang in a high key, while waving her index finger around.

"Oh wow! I am soooo funny! WHY AREN'T YOU LAUGHING!" She screamed in a deep voice, before laughing uncontrollably again.

Elsa looked at her in shock and fear, and started laughing nervously. " ha ha ... Yeah you're so ... funny ... Ha."

{ Elsa's input}

It was so scary, I mean, she sounded possessed! I didn't know what to do if she just started hating me for not laughing.

(Back to story)

"Just kidding! Love ya. . .Wow, that's fun." Anna said randomly with a small giggle.

Um ... Ha...yeah it was.? Elsa replied slowly prepared for another bipolar outburst.

"How do you know? You weren't in my head . . . Unless you have the capability to read my mind! Eh- heh." Anna grabbed the blanket and sat back to give her sister an expecting look.

"Calm down Anna. I don't have that ability." Elsa responded with a monotone and serious tone. 'not sure I would want it either.' She added silently.

"Well I guess I'll tell you! Yay! It's so fun, Elsa. YES! I'm so excited!" Anna started kicking her feet in excitement.

{ Elsa's input }

NO! She wasn't even kicking. It was more like a 'seizurespasm'. She gets credit for inventing it. I'm pretty sure if she would've been standing she'd be in China!

Oh! oh! I know this one. . . um kon'nichiwa! (Anna shouts)

H

Anna, that's not Chinese, its Japanese. Nice try though.

Aww.. thanks (Anna said)

{ back to the story }

Alright! It happened in one of my dreams I think, I don't really remember. Ok.

So the body of mind is often like a summer breeze, it starts off with a giggle dancing in the sunshine. Ah, delicious magical giggles." Anna sighed, as if it were the most normal, and beautiful thing in the world.

Elsa just stared at her in complete fear and confusion. " Um... Anna ar- ".

"Don't interrupt the story, Elsa! It is important that the literature spirits get their daily feeding."Anna whisper yelled at her, sister like it was common sense.

"I am sorry spirits of literature, I shall continue the story." She apologized in a British accent to the ceiling.

"The giggles were accompanied by beautiful round bubbles, which looked absolutely dashing in blue. They were all conversing in the nearby green forest when it started

to rain. The sky had decided to take an early shower that morning and then... Out of the green... A narwhal just, drops out of the trees! The end. Wasn't it a funny story?" The princess asked her sister as she giggled to herself.

Elsa chuckled nervously "Yeah, that certainly was, uh . . . creative. Does this mean you're feeling better?" The queen looked at Anna hopefully.

"oh yeaaahhhh, I feel ssooo good right now . . . Like you don't even knnoooww." Anna sighed sounding like she was high or something as she laid back draped across Elsa.

" um An-"

"Wow, Elsa you are sssoooo pretty." Anna gazed at the queen with a smile of admiration while she played with the end of her blonde braid.

"Awww that's so sweet Anna, but I think you're even prettier." Elsa smiled and tapped her little sister's nose.

"Please, don't make me cry. I don't like it when my eyes leak salty water."


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter guys :( sorry. I've had so much fun writing this story though and I thank you all for your encouraging reviews I really appreciate it. Thanks for taking the time to read my story as well. **

**If you liked this story please go check out my new story called ' The Definition of Sisters ' it's so fluffy!**

**No, I do not own the rights to Frozen. Darn!**

**Now let the ending begin!**

* * *

><p>Elsa looked down at her sister and smiled; wacky hair, craziness, and all, Anna looked like an innocent, adorable little toddler.<p>

Her cyan eyes shined with admiration as she played with the blonde braid. The corner of her mouth lifted when she met Elsa's gaze, but she quickly looked away as she blushed and giggled quietly.

'Oh my goodness, could she get any cuter!' Elsa thought, while smoothing down Anna's hair carefully.

"You're so adorable Anna." She complimented brushing back her bangs to kiss her forehead.

"Yep, I try." The princess mumbled again fixated on the end of her sister's braid.

"Hey, Good news, your fever is down!" Elsa smiled as she cheered with relief.

"Awww but that medicine makes me feel greeattt!" Anna whined like she was about to start crying.

"Els?" She asked, (for the first in forever) with a straight face.

"Yeah?" She responded, with a look of concern since Anna actually looked serious.

"How did people know that their skin wouldn't just peel off if they shaved?"

Elsa fought the urge to face palm. She felt bad for not being able to provide an answer, yet it was a strange question.

"Wow Anna That's a great question, but sadly I don't know, the answer."

"Oh well, I so still feel wonderfully!" She sang in a high key. " No. Like seriously though, I feel sssoooo good. Is there anymore medè-cinè? . . . LAS PATATAS! Hey Elsa, I want some po-tah-to juice, that sounds so good right now." She said, sounding like a pregnant woman craving weird concoctions that make no sense.

" Um, I'm sorry. Anna, I don't think we have any potato juice, and quite frankly I don't believe there is a such thing." Elsa admitted sympathetically. 'Please calm down, just please.' She begged silently.

"That's ok Elsa, Wait! I bet the Potato Land has some. They're just being greedy little leprechauns, by not sharing. Guess they don't care either, they already have enough gold and happiness from their silly rainbows, and unicorns." Anna ranted frowning and crossing her arms.

"Anything else you would like, snow angel?"

"Well you're here, so nope I'm good." The princess smiled as she slowly sat up to rest her head on Elsa's collarbone again.

They both sighed contently, as the queen hugged her sister silently hoping her wacko-ness was over.

It only lasted a minute, because the princess began mumbling about nonsense again.

"You have a nice scent, like vanilla and pine." Anna complimented, before giggling like an idiot.

* * *

><p>(Elsa's input)<p>

More like, cackling like a creeper

It was so freaky.

( Back to the story )

* * *

><p>The older sister rolled her eyes playfully. "Uh, Thanks Anna t-that's so kind."<p>

'And not at all creepy?!' She thought, laughing nervously.

"Haha that was so much funny!" Anna sat up and wiped her eyes.

"Hey Elsa?!" The princess gasped dramatically.

'Oh great' the queen thought worriedly."Yes?"

"If bread is square, why is lunchmeat round?! No, don't answer that. That's so biased, what an abomination! What has the world come to?. . . Why? I-It's so sad." Anna put a hand over her mouth and sniffled. " I-I just c-can't believe people haven't... I-I mean I-it's so unfair ya' know." She burst into tears and mumbled incoherently.

'Oh! Um, okay how do I handle this one?' Elsa silently panicked, gently reaching for her grieving sister.

"Shhh, It's alright love. I'm sure the lunchmeat simply wants to be unique and spontaneous just like you!" The queen consoled, rubbing her back softly.

"Guha-um imsasohry . . . I-I-I just can't stop crying, I dun know why, I'm s-sorry." Anna apologized shaking her head, before hugging Elsa again.

* * *

><p>¡Stop! (Anna) ¡Input time!<p>

Oh. My. Gosh. It was sooo embarrassing, like I jus- I don't even know how to explain it. I just felt so sorry for the lunchmeat. After that it felt like I had wiped out in a wave of sadness, and I was drowning in the tears.

I hate crying.

Ha ha, Who doesn't?(says Elsa)

No one asked you! Just kidding! Ha ha... Sorry.

'That was so mean, I feel bad now.'(My thoughts)

Oh, that's ok. I'll just get my revenge later. (Elsa fails at evil laugh)

( Back to the Story)

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey there's no need to be sorry. I know you can't control your emotions right now, but that's ok. As crazy as you are, I've still missed taking care of you, Anna."<p>

"You're the best big sister ever, I love you Elsa." The younger sister hiccuped as she tried to calm herself down.

Elsa chuckled "I love you too little sis."

Anna felt like crying again, because she had such a loving sister to care for her. However, the effects of the medicine finally began wearing off, due to her 'mental breakdown.'

"Hey Els, I'm so tired . . . like both mentally, and physically, talking is even exhausting. I'm going to sl-sleb. Ugh." She groaned, frustrated by being unable to finish her sentence. After that she sort of twitched and passed out/ collapsed against Elsa.

"Just sleep, snow angel. You'll feel better when you wake up." Elsa murmured softly, holding Anna as she laid back on the bed gently.

The blonde kissed her sister's forehead and pulled up the covers, before draping an arm over her waist and holding her protectively.

"You're such an amazing little sister Anna, I've missed you so much."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope to see some reviews from my lovely readers!<strong>

**Please, don't forget to check my other story.**

**HUGS AND ❤️'S AND... I BE OUT.**


End file.
